Dirty Little Secrets
by The Egoist's Girlfriend
Summary: We all have our secrets. Who has to know? My first fanfic. Please review OOC Crona. tell me what i can do to make it better for more reviews. i keep forgetting the disclaimer. i owm nothing but the plot
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I'm new to Fanfiction. I've been reading here for almost 2 years.

I'm going to upload a new story called Dirty Little Secret. Yes I know it's a bit clique but its my first story and it was inspired by the song by All American Rejects. Now my story will have a lot of songs from All American Rejects to Chris Brown even to Highshool Musical. This story will have a variety of music. My story will have an unlikely hero. Guess in the comment box. PLEASE! It will mean a lot to me. I want to become an author so please judge if you will. It will help me become a better writer. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: CRONA'S STORY

When Crona was six he and his little Eruka lived with their mother. They tried as much as possible to avoid their mother. If the disturbed her they would get a harsh punishment. They spent their time at the music store across the street. The ladies at the store adored them and taught them everything the know about music. Crona learned to play every instrument and sing while Eruka learned to sing. Their whole world revolved around that music store in Death City, Nevada.

Their home life was terrible. Their mother abused them and barely fed them. Crona was the one to feed and bathe Eruka. Crona's older brother Ragnarok suggested they run away. Although only Crona could see him Eruka had a great respect for him. When Eruka was four she asked Crona why only he could see Ragnarok. Crona would just shake his head and say she wouldn't understand.

When Crona turned thirteen his mother sent him to a boarding school. "GOOD BYE BIG BROTHER!" Eruka shouted to her brother as he boarded the plane. Crona looked at his little sister. He could tell she was crying. He was really going to miss her. "Move your butt Crona we're finally free!" Crona looked back at his sister and waved back. He knew that's the last time hrs going to see her in three years.

A year after Crona arrived at the boarding school he got a letter from Eruka. Crona got teary eyed. He learned his sister was moved to a new house with a very nice woman. He also learned that his mother was put to jail for child abuse. Crona felt a wave of relief wash over him Eruka would be alright and he would see her in two years alive and healthy. For once in many years Crona smiled.

**A/N: Yes I know it's a slow beginning but stay with me. I promise it will get exciting. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I don't care if its flame, questions ,anything just review. THANKS **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The last chapter was about Crona and his life with Medusa. It was just explaining things and why Crona is like the way he is. Enjoy!**

**TWO YEARS LATER: **

Crona Gorgon got off the plane. He was finally going t see his sister after three years. When he was in the lobby he looked for his sister. After a while he couldn't find her. Before he knew it Crona was on the floor. He looked up to see Eruka's eyes. "Hi big brother." She whispered to him. Crona started crying. He wrapped his arms around his little sister. "You don't even know how much I missed you." He whispered back. They both stood up still holding each other. Then they heard a sniffle. They look to see four people. One was a woman with blonde hair and an eye patch. Another was a little girl with purple hair. Holding her was a man with silver hair and glasses. Standing next to him was a girl with ashy blonde hair. Crona felt himself blush. "C'mon Crona you can do better than that." he heard Ragnarok say.

"Hi you must be Crona." The blonde lady said. Crona nodded his head. "I'm Marie and this is Angela." She said pointing to the three year old.

"I'm stein" said the man with silver hair." And I'm Maka, Eruka's friend." The girl with ashy blonde hair said. "I'm Crona." Marie smiled. "We know who you are, Eruka has said a lot of wonderful things about. She told us you are a wonderful musician." "Thank you." He said.

**Stein Resident:**

On the way to the house Crona learned that Eruka and Maka were enrolled at Death City School for Performing Arts ( aka DCSPA). He also learned that Stein worked there as a teacher and Crona would be attending there as a student.

**The Next Day:**

Stein told Crona to pretend not to know him for school reason. Crona agreed. Crona looked at the other kids talking. "Go talk to them stupid I don't want you to be a loner for the rest of the year." Ragnarok screamed in his head.

The bell rang for class. Crona had homeroom with Stein. "Class lets welcome our new student, Crona Gorgon." He said to the class. "HI CRONA" the whole class shouted. Crona took his seat. He brought out his journal full of songs. Crona has been writing songs since he went to the boarding school.

"Sup Crona" he heard from his left. Crona turned to see a white haired albino. "The names Soul. Soul Evans." The albino said cooly. Crona just waved a hand. "I play piano and guitar. What about you?" Crona looked at Soul. "U-um a good majority of instruments." Soul looked at him. "You messing with me right?" Crona shook his head. "You'll have to show me sometime" Soul said. Then the bell rang for first period.

**A/N: Yes I know its short but I have to** **go to the doctors soon and I wanted to post something for you** **guys. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry the last chapters have been short so I'll try to make this a long one k? Here's chapter three! Remember to review. **

After lunch Crona had P.E. _Great, _Crona thought, _this is how I die._ Sure they made you run at boarding school but Crona was never good at sports. When Crona got to the gym he was surprised to see no gym equipment was out.

The P.E teacher called Crona. "Look boy I know this ain't no regular school. In my gym we sing and dance. Do you got that?" he asked Crona sternly. Crona remembered how the teachers at the boarding would talk to the students like this. Crona's answer was a loud "SIR YES SIR"

The teacher smiled and said "Get to your station son." Crona's position faltered . "u-uh sir I don't know what I should do." "For god's sake boy go to group five."

When Crona got to his new group he saw a familiar albino. "Crona my man. Nice ta ya!" Soul said. Crona just smiled. "Boys I want you guys to meet that kid I was talking to you about." He said to two other boys.

One boy had blue hair all over the place. The other one had white lines on the right ( I think) side of his head. "That's Blackstar and Kid and together we formed an emo band. Our name is _Soul and the trebles._" He said as they all struck a dramatic pose. Crona cracked up." HAHAH! _Soul and the trebles. _HAHAHAHA! That's hilarious. That name is so gay. HAHA!"

Meanwhile Soul, Kid, and Blackstar looked at him with wide. **( now picture in the back Japanese words that say g-gay?)** Blackstar grabbed him by the collar. "Gay! Whatt'ya mean gay!" he shouted in Crona's face. "Well you guys said you guys were an emo band. *giggle* that's not a band name."" Ya well do you have any band names?" Crona thought about it then said, "Death's Reapers." The boys looked at him wide eyes. Then huddled in a corner.

**The Huddle:**

"**Dudes he's good we should have him on our band." Soul said. "I agree." Said Kid. "Yes we would totally win anything!" Blackstar said. "Okay it's official." Soul said.**

The turned back to Crona. "Welcome to Death's Reapers." Soul said. Crona smiled." Awesome." Crona turned around only to bump and fall on someone. "I'm sorry." Crona mumbled . "its ok" he heard a familiar voice. Crona looked at Maka. They both blushed. "Hey what are you doing to my girlfriend?" they heard a voice. Crona looked up to see a boy with glasses. Crona quickly got off of Maka. "S-sorry." "If I see you touch my girlfriend I'm gonna kick your ass. Personally." _Oh hell no. _crona heard Ragnarok say. "That's nice you go ahead and do that."Crona said. "Ox its okay. Nothing happened. I swear." Ox looked at Maka. "Ok Maka." Ox kissed Maka on the nose. Then he walked away. "I'm sorry about my boyfriend." She said. "See you later bye."

Crona walked back to his group. "God he's a dick." Crona muttered to himself. "Who is he?" "That is Ox Ford." Kid said. "He's a second year. He's in a band called, L.A. Cattlack." Crona started laughing again. "HAHAHA OH MY GOD! HAHAHA THAT'S THE STUPIEDEST NAME I'VE EVER HEARD! HAHAHA!" Crona laughed again. Then the bell rang.

At lunch Soul and Blackstar met crona by his locker. "Hey guys." Crona noticed Kid wasn't there. He raised an eye brow. "Where's kid?" "I'm in here." They heard from the trashcan. They looked to see golden eyes in the trashcan. "Kid!" they yelled in unison. "What happened dude?" Blackstar asked. "Ox and his stupid band." Kid muttered. "That's not cool dude." Soul said. "Ya lets just go to lunch." he said.

At lunch they served spaghetti, pudding, and chocolate milk. When the boys were walking to a table. Crona tripped and fell. He heard a bunch of snickers. Then the whole school started laughing. Crona ran as quickly as he could. he started crying. Crona slipped and fell. "Hey guys I found him." He heard Kid say. They crowded by him. "Dude c'mon I have a pair of close in my locker." He heard Soul say. When they got a boys bathroom Crona quickly changed. "Why are you guys doing this?" he asked. "'cause its what friends do." Blackstar said. "I never had friends." Crona said. "maybe we should hang out sometime and practice." Soul said. "Or maybe tonight because I told Ox, since he tripped you, that we challenge him." "Ya that sounds gre- what do you mean challenge?" Crona almost shouted. They all look at Blackstar. "You idiot what did you do?!" kid yelled. "We could prove our awesome-ness to the whole school especially since we have Crona." Kid and Soul agreed. They looked at Crona. "Alright, alright." They cheered. "This is gonna be one hell of a competition!" soul said giving a toothy smile.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. This took me three freakin' hours! Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! Thank you for reviewing. I love you guys here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5:**

All week the boys practiced. For Crona's first time the guys thought he was better than anything. At the challenge concert the whole school was there. Crona looked outside the curtain. _There's a lot of people he, _He thought. They really went all out on this challenge. There was a huge stage, an amp, and the instruments were included. "Okay people!" stein shouted in the mic. "Now our challenge includes, L.A. Cadillac and Death's Reapers! Let the music begin! First up, L.A. Cadillac." Crona giggled at the name. Ox and his group passed them. "We're going first, so you know what you're up against." Ox said smirking. The group rolled their eyes. Ox's group stood on stage singing their son.

_Party rock in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose everybody have a good time._

Crona almost gagged. _What is this crap?_ He looked at his friends. They all smiled they had this in the bag. After ox and his "band" finished their song it was the guys turn. _Let's hope Eruka did what I_ _asked her to do, _crona thought.

"Hey guys we're called Death's Reapers because we work for Death himself." Soul said smirking in the mic. "Enjoy."

_(Soul, _**all) **

___I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place_

_And your still probably working at a nine to five pace I wonder how bad that taste_

_ When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope, hope it gives you hell_

_ When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Soul grabbed the mic and walked over to Ox.

_Now where's your picket fence love and where that shiny car is_

_Did it ever get you far?_

_Never you tense love_

_Never seen you fall so hard do you know where you are_

_When you see my face hope it gives, gives you hell _

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you fine a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself where'd it all go wrong_

_But the list goes on and on_

_Now you'll never see what youu've done to me you can take back your memory _

_They're no good to me you can take back your memory your no good to me_

_And here's all your lies you can look me in the eyes with the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

Crona could see Eruka raise the megaphone then others.

**Every body shouted with them.**

**When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**

**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**

**Then he's a fool your just as well hope it gi ves you hell**

**( just pretend I wrote the rest of the song)**

Everybody cheered. Stein walked back on stage. "That was incredible boys!" he said. "Now people everybody move to the right for L.A. Cadillac and the left for Death's Reapers." In a quick minute a good majority of people were on the left.

"It's official Death's reapers have won!" the group cheered. Soul ran up to the mic, "Thank you to all you beautiful people out there." He said seductively. There was a wave of fan girl squeals( crazy otaku fan girls now what I'm talking about)

They all looked at ox with smirks. _This means war!, Ox thought_

_**A/N Uh-oh whats gonna happen next? Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's your new chapter. Sorry I took so long. I had stuff to do. How about I make a deal with you guys. Every chapter I post I put my dirty little secret and you guys post your DLS. Kay? **

The boys became famous after the challenge. Everybody asked for autographs, their numbers, and girls throwing themselves at them. Eruka had put their performance on YouTube. People commented them. There was this one comment in particular that made them feel offended.

_**Otakulover69: Ya I liked your video. You guys did great, but you guys wouldn't be on my playlist. I'm more into metal and screamo. Keep up the good work!**_

"Oh, I guess this person didn't like our music." Kid said slowly. "What!" blackstar screeched. "They're more into metal and screamo." Blackstar crossed his arms and said, "Challenge accepted! Crona!" yes?" "Your god has a job for you." "First of all you're not my god. Second what's in it for me?" "Three scoops of ice cream. Chocolate cookie dough, coffee, and birth day cake." Crona licked his lips. "Give me an hour."

**One Hour later: **

** "**Blackstar I finished where's my ice cream." Crona said. "Let me see. Nice, very nice Soul has it." Crona ran for it. "Yes! Hey wait it's got a hair on it!" crona walked to the trash and limply threw it in.

The guys got Eruka to video tape their performance.

Kid was singing wich surprised Crona. Kid was so quiet and calm.

All the guys eyes were closed while Crona played a small intro.When the beat went down kids eyes shot opened. Instead of gold eyes they were blood red.

**Together, **soul, _**kid**_

**Dare me to jump off this jersey bridge**

**I bet you never had a Friday night like this**

**Keep it up, keep it up**

**Let's raise our hands**

**I take a look up at the sky and I see red for the cancer, red for the wealthy**

**Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide**

**EVERYTHING RED**

please, won't push me for the last time

Lets scream until there's nothing left

So sick of playing, , I don't want this any more

The thought of you is no fucking fun

You want a maytr, I'll be one

Because enough's enough, we're

_**You told me to think about it, well**_

_**Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore**_

_**I'm tired of begging for the things that I want**_

_**I'm tired of sleeping like a dog on the floor**_

_**The thing I think I love**_

_**Will surely bring me pain **_

_**Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame**_

_**Three cheers for throwing up**_

**Pubescent drama queen**

**You make me sick, I make it work by drinking late**

lets scream until there's nothing left

so sick of playing, I don't want to anymore

the thought of you's no fucking fun

you want a maytr, I'll be one

because enough's a enough, we're done

_**you told me think about it well I did**_

_**now I don't want to feel a thing anymore**_

_**I'm tired of begging for things that I want**_

_**I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor**_

Imagine living like a king someday

A single night without a ghost the walls

And if the bass shakes the earth underground

We'll start a new revolution now

(now! Alright here we go)

Kids eyes got darker

_**Hail Mary, forgive me**_

_**Blood for blood, hearts beating**_

_**Come at me now, this is war!**_

_**Fuck with the new beat**_

_**Oh!**_

During the guitar solo Crona rocked his head back and forth enjoying the badass song

_**New terror begins inside a bloodless vein**_

I was a product of the street youth rage

_**Born in this world without a voice or say**_

Caught in the spokes of an abandoned brain

_**I know you but this ain't a game **_

Blow the smoke in a diamond shape

_**Dying is a gift so close your and rest in peace**_

_**Chorus **_

_**We'd rather die than to live on the ground shit**_

When they stopped recording Eruka said, "Wow big bro that was…. Awesome!" Crona looked at his sister. "Really" she nodded

"Now I wanna go onna break and enter!" Blackstar said. The guys cheered. "Aw shit!" Crona swore under his breath. "Umm don't you think that's a bad idea?" they all looked at him like he was crazy. "Aww c'mon crona your not gonna chicken out are you?" soul asked. "Crona's a sissy, Crona's a sissy." Blackstar and soul sang. "My brother's not a sissy!" Eruka shouted. "He'll go and I'll go for proof." She said alright "lets go!" Black shouted. "Aw double shit!" Crona said. "Wait before anything!" kid shouted. "I need my symmetry shirt."

**Le guys+ Eruka in le car**

"Kay we parked sixteen blocks away. Now to hop the fences." Soul said. As they were climbing fences they came across a metal fence. When Blackstar, Soul, Eruka, and Crona where done climbing the fencing they heard Kid grunting. They turned around to see him struggling with the fence. "Aw fuck my favorite shirt got caught in the fence FML!" kid started bawling. "Kid you moron you never wear your favorite shirt." Soul whispered yell. "You wear your second favorite shirt you dunce." "kid if I give you my shirt will you stop crying?" crona whispered. Kid nodded. Crona's chest was bare and the only thing he wore to cover up was a grey jacket. When the gang got to there destionation Blackstar was shaking with excitement. "Ok guys this is it." Blacstar giggled. Blackstar looked at the door then out of nowhere kicked it down. After two steps they were in the house Blackstar stopped "what is it?" "I just realized I just wanted to kick a door down." Everyone almost slapped him. Then they heard something fall. They turned around. "Aw triple shit!" Crona groaned.


End file.
